Crossing Over
by Ceridwen Fox
Summary: Timothy Speedle is not dead. He's had to give it all up, including his identity, and start over in New York. Meanwhile, Lindsay Monroe is nursing her broken heart.


CSI NY/MIAMI cross over, but takes place in NY.

Summary Tim Speedle is not dead, he's just had to fake his death and change his identity. Also after season 4 NY I thought Lindsay could do better than Danny so I'm giving her a better fella!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own any characters or anything from CSI, this is also my first fic so please be gentle. Please read and review.

**Crossing Over**

**Introduction**

Essentials, missed. Loose ends, left untied. Those who needed to know, informed. Parents, distraught. Friends, forget it! Tim Speedle sat in the corridor, staring at a wall, then the floor, then his hands, then back to the wall, awaiting further instruction. A situation he thought was long behind him and forgotten had evolved and come back with a vengence. So much so that the FBI had contacted Horatio and informed him of how much danger one little CSI could be in. A network of informants and double crossing agents had put all at risk, the lab, friends, family. The ultimate option had come about through an oppotunity that Horatio spotted and didn't waste time in carrying it out, heavy heartedly. But it had to be done. Speed had to die. The icing on the cake was dragging up Speed's unfortunate old habit of poor fire arm maintenance as his cause of death. That's what stung Speed the most. Not only dead but disgraced. A stupid accident. That's how they would all remember him.

He thought about all the people he could never see again. He hadn't seen his parents in months. If he'd known it would have been the last time he would have made a bit more of an effort to tell them how much they ment to him.

He couldn't tell Eric that he was his best friend and that he was going to miss all thier fun times out. He couldn't tell Calleigh that he took her UV light just so that she would come looking for him -to yell at him- because he knew it would be the last time he would see her. The only person he could pour his heart out to was Alex. And now thier performance was over he was never going to see her again. Horatio said he would contact him if and when he could, but the matter was out of his hands. Speed doubted that he'd hear much from him.

Sitting in this corridor was clearly his purgatory. The time felt like an eternity, thinking about his life now past. And if the corrior was pugetory then the door at the end must be the gateway to hell. The door opened, but it wasn't the devil that emerged, but Agent Wilkinson. A short but strong man, only a few years younger than Speed.

"Detective Speedle, please come in."

Speed stood up, walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

**Chapter 1 **

**3 years later...**

Lindsay Monroe stomped up the stairs to her office. She was in a hell of a mood and couldn't be bothered to even wait for the elevator. She was in no mood for waiting for anything. She stormed through the crime lab with a face of thunder. Her co-workers picked up the vibe and cleared a path like the red sea. As she walked into her office, kicking the door closed behind her, she threw her bag behind her chair and sat down with a huff.

Lindsay had a pile of files to get through, plus the current case she was investigating with Flack. A domestic dispute case. 'Dispute' was putting it mildly. The husband had murdered his wife, strangling her with a teatowel. "It doesn't get anymore domestic than that!" Flack had said at the crime scene.

It sould have been an open and shut case, but the husband was trying to get away with the insanity plea, claiming that he had been under extreme preasure from loosing his job and just snapping when he had a argument with his wife.

"Morning Monroe." stated Danny as he swanned into their shared space. Lindsay didn't feel up to pretending she could stand his presence today. She just grunted in aknowledgement, not lifting her eyes from her work.

She had been very proud of herself at how she had handled her boyfriends' cheating. They had never stated that they were going out, and they never stated that they were over. But that didn't make it less painful for Lindsay when she had figured out what Danny had been up to. She had been through all the anger and upset of a break up, but decided to tell herself that it was a relationship they both had to have to grow as people. He had helped her through possibly the hardest time of her life, but he would not allow her to do the same for him. Lindsay had since decided to be calm and courtiouse towards him, but nothing more.

Danny, like his co-workers, picked up her other than tranquil mood and thought that now would be a good time to check on Adam's progress with the evidence he had brought in the previous night.

The upside of dealing with an unfortunate break up is that you do your damned hardest to distract your mind with work. Lindsay Monroe did just this, ploughing through her papers, making all her phone calls, never hesitating to use her temperment on the right people to get what she wanted from them. She had now come to a bump in her road dealing with a particularly sleazy lawyer and decided to ask Mac if he had any ideas. As she approached his office she could see he was having a discussion with a stranger. A tall, dark man, slightly scruffy in appearance. She noted the badge on his belt and confidence in his manner, as though he knew Mac. Lindsay knocked on the door. Both men stood as she entered.

"Sorry to interrupt,"Lindsay said smiling at Mac, then the stranger.

"That's ok, Lindsay I'd like you to meet Detective James Walker."

Lindsay's mood instantly lifted at the smile of this handsome newcomer.

Detective Walker shook Lindsay's hand as she offered it. "Hi." he said in a husky voice.

"Hello." She replied. Suddenly realizing she was lost in his gaze, Lindsay avertted her eyes back to Mac. "I'm having a little trouble with one of your old laywer buddies. Craig Kennet."

"He's a tough one to crack." started Mac "I'll give him a call and see what I can get out of him. In return do you think you could show Detective Walker around the rest of the lab for me. He's joining our team from Interpol."

Lindsay became even more fascinated with this new character amongst them. "I'd be happy to. Anything to get out of dealing with a lawyer." said Lindsay leading Detecive Walker out of Mac's office.

"How long have you been in New York?" she asked, trying to make sure there were no uncomfortable silences. She remembered her first day and wanted to make sure that this new team member would feel a bit more welcome than she did.

"Just got back this week." Walker replied.

"You've worked here before?"

"I used to live here. Haven't been back since I left school."

"Eager to get on with growing up, huh? I know what that feels like." They reached the elevator and Lindsay pused the button to go down to the lab. The doors opened and they entered.

"Your not from here?" Asked Walker.

"No, I'm from Montana. Gotta lot of stick for being the country gal around here." Lindsay was afraid he'd have one of those obnociouse New York attitudes when he said he was a New Yorker, but he was pleasant and receptive. She had to remind herself that not all New Yorkers were bad.

The elevator doors opened and Lindsay led the way through to the lab.

"Were you a CSI with Interpol?" she asked her companion, thinking this was something she should have asked sooner.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm going back to being a lab rat."

Lindsay thought she detected some slight resentment in his tone. She was glad they had got to Adam's work station.

"Adam." She called to get his attention.

Adam had been engrossed in his work as usual. He had an interesting assortment of broken glass and plastic infront of him. He jumped at the sound of his name, his nervouse demenour getting the better of him again. He smiled, at ease when he realised it was Lindsay.

"Lindsay, what can I do for you?" Adam stammered, noticing the tall intimidating fellow by her side.

"Adam Ross, this is Detective James Walker."

"Hi." Adam greeted, then turning back to Lindsay. "Lindsay, could you give this to Danny when you see him." Handing her a file with his findings.

"What are you working on?" asked Walker peering at the colourful items scattered on the surface.

"Er, this is debris from a possible hit and run from last night." Adam explained, trying to calm his nerves. "We think there might have been more than one vehicle involved."

Walker glanced over the materials. Lindsay observed his interest. She was about to ask him if he could shed any light on the case when Stella entered the lab, eager to meet the new arrival.

"You must be James Walker. I'm Stella Bonesera." Stella's cofidence pushed Lindsay a little into the shadows.

"Yeah, pleased to meet you." Walker barely got a chance to finish his sentance.

"How are you finding things around here?" Stella said, getting on with the pleasentaries.

"I just started showing him around really." smiled Lindsay, trying to remind the men in the room that she did exist.

"Yes, Detective Monroe was just introducing me to Adam. But I'm afraid we're distracting him from his case." Walker stated. It seemed that Stella's confidence had knocked everybody back afew steps.

"Soon to be your case." Stella informed them. "Adam, your request for more field work has been acknowledged, Detective Walker will take over your station." Lindsay, Walker and Adam all stood slightly bewildered. Stella turned to walk out of the room. "It was nice to meet you Walker."

"No time to lose, huh?" Said Walker, smiling at Lindsay.

"Yup, that's Stella, direct and to the point."

Adam still had a look of bewilderment on his face. He was ofcourse pleased but Stella had a habit of making his head spin when she entered the room, but now it felt like his brain was trapped in a cyclone.

"We'll come right back when I've finished showing Walker around." Said Lindsay, trying to bring Adam back to earth.

"Er, er yeah" said Adam snapping back "I'll fill you in on everything when you're done."

"Ok, take it easy Adam." Lindsay and Walker left the room.

Lindsay introduced James around the lab. The women were all pretty keen to meet this mysterious, tall, dark and handsome stranger. The men simply said a quick hello and continued on with their duties. Mac caught up with them as they finished their tour of the morgue.

"Intoduced him to Hammerback did you." asked Mac, handing Lindsay a handful of notes.

"Yes, James is now completely traumatized for life, just like the rest of us. Anitiation complete." Lindsay said, smiling at James. He returned the smile.

"Well, I'll take over from you Lindsay, as I have a few things just to go over with Detective Walker before putting him to work. And you Miss Monroe have an appointment with the most annoying lawyer in New York City."

Lindsay glanced at the notes she had been given and turned to leave. "I'll call Flack on the way and meet him there." she said with a sigh, heading for the exit.

"Thanks for the tour." James called after her.

"No problem." Lindsay called back.

**Chapter 2**

After his first week of work James Walker, formally Timothy Speedle, stepped into his apartment and immedeately slummped onto the floor, leaning his back against the door. He felt like he was going crazy. He felt like this whenever he got uprooted and placed in a new setting. But this was a bit different. This was an old setting. He had been born and brought up in New York. He had even on the occassional case helped the New York crime lab. That was how he had ended up back here. The situation, it was believed, had started to come back into federal control. Speed couldn't understand why they could't give him back his whole life, if they were prepared to bring him back this close to home. Horatio had never given up trying to get Speed his life back. It had become safe enough for Speed to return to America, but as far as the rest of the world was concerned, he would remain dead. Almost. Horatio Cain had been able to pull a few strings. He new Speed was an exceptional CSI, and there was no way he was about to let his efforts be wasted. Mac Taylor was the only person aware of the situation. After working with Lt Cain he had nothing but the highest respect for him and his team. Mac would have never taken Speed on his team otherwise. Taylor deeply resented agents interfereing with his lab, and was of course resiliant when they approached him about placing a person in witness protection with his team. But then Horatio had phoned and assured him of the subjects reliability. If Horatio Cain insisted this man was the best, then he was the best.

Mac had been informed, the subject was to remain in the lab and not to take part in field assingments. His identity was to remain classified, and uncompramised. As far as the feds were concerned, Speed was never again to see the light of day.

And that's what it felt like. He was stuck in a cave. Not caring to get too cosy.

The team at the New York lab were all plesant enough, proffessionally efficient, which made things slightly easier. Mac had been great support at this time, and assured him that he would understand if things ever started to get too much and that his door was always open. Hammerback made a very lasting impression. Stella seemed very proffesional and walked around the lab with a strong air of confidence. Hawkes and Flack had invited him out for drinks and the odd night out. Messer seemed to be the ladies man of the lab. Everyone knew who he was, which made Speed feel he should keep a slight distance. Afterall, the last thing he wanted was to become well too known. Lindsay was intrueging. She kept mainly to herself and was always busy. They would smile at each other whenever the passed in corridors. He hadn't worked a case with her yet but hoped to.

He had been working very hard on the case that he had taken over from Adam. Adam had been a very conciencious worker, and had brought him up to date on the case and methods he had been using. Speed had then been left to continue with his own tecniques and was proving his worth. He had not only confirmed that two vehicles were involved in the hit and run, he had also identified them. A brand new mercedes and a yamaha bike were the culprits in the crime. Speed ached to chase the case, to find those responsible, and be involved in the interegating. But he was a lab rat now. His job invoved staring at evidence brought in by other crime scene investigaters, piecing the evidence provided together, and endless paperwork. But a fraction of what he used to do.

Speed sighed and picked himself up off the floor, crawled into bed, and prepared himself for another day of what he felt was nothingness.

The next day the hit and run case was closed. Messer and Adam had solved it. The victim, Sandy Jasen, had had a falling out with her boyfiend over his best friend. Deciding to head home, she walked the streets, attempting to hail a cab. She was hit in a drunken game of grad students with more money than brains playing chicken. Two in a car charging at one on a motorbike, but the game had escalated and they were playing at a junction. Sandy, rather intoxicated, had started to cross the road at the fatal moment. The students had been identified and apprehended, no little thanks to James Walker. Stella congrtulated him on his outstanding performance, Adam claimed he couldn't have done a better job.

Flack had decided that this was as good an excuse as any to round people up for a celebratory drink. He strutted through the lab knocking on the doors "McGuinnie's at 8!" Flack was exceptional at this, and Stella supported it. It was good for team moral. And also being the gossip queen of the lab, she was able to spread the word faster.

"Your coming out with us this time Mac." She said, noticing Mac had been trying to fly under her radar. Stella was persistant and he knew that there was no way out of it, try as he might.

Stella entered Lindsay's office where Flack was negotiating strenuously with her. "Please Linds, you haven't been out with us in ages." Flack saw Stella at the door "Stella, help me out here."

"Come on Lindsay, I can't be the only girl there again. I need you to help me get these drunk fools into taxis at the end of the night. And I know Mac's gonna try to escape after the first drink again." Stella begged. She knew why Lindsay was being resiliant but it wasn't going to do her any good to stay home under a dark cloud.

After Lindsay had as much Stella treatment as she could endure, Lindsay finally caved. She and Mac met up later in the day and discussed a possible escape strategy when Stella would leave to use the ladies' room.

Lindsay and Stella were the first to arrive at McGuinnie's. Stella had met Lindsay outside her apartment to make sure she didn't back out. One by one the others arrived and before they knew it the bar was packed full with cops and technitions alike. Hawkes had met Walker by the street outside to make sure the newcomer could find the place. They enjoyed several beers but Speed was catious not to get carried away. As Flack and Adam begged the bar landord to drag out the kareokee machaine, Speed spotted Lindsay sitting by herself in a booth. Stella had become distracted by a handsome young up-and-coming officer, and it appeared as though Mac had already managed his dissapearing act. Speed made his way to Lindsay. "May I join you?" He asked, more begging as he didn't feel comfortable singing to a bar full of drunken officers. Not that he hadn't done it before but he was ment to be a whole other person now, and he decided that James Walker was not a sing-a-long kinda guy.

Lindsay brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. She had been knocking back her fair share of drinks, and the effects were becoming noticeable. "Not at all." she replied, only just being able to make out who was making the request.

"So, how are you finding things? Oh, well done on your first case by the way." she stammered the last part of the sentence out.

Speed chuckled, he was impressed with how much she had managed to put away. "Thanks, I'm doing great thanks. How are you today Miss Monroe?"

Lindsay smiled at him and waved her hands in the air "I'm terrific!" she giggled "and getting better with each round!"

"I think you may have had enough for just now detective." said Speed, moving her half full bottle from infront of her. Lindsay slummped onto her right hand.

" 'Spose you're right. Been a long week..." she started to drift off into her little world again "Been a long few weeks." Lindsay snapped back to the real world. "Have you caught up with any old friends or family since coming back to New York?" she asked, desparately trying to sound sober.

"Nah," started Speed "Everyone I knew has grown up and moved on."

Befor they could continue a semi-intoxicated Messer stummbled over to the booth, trying to balance on the table with one hand. "Montana, can we talk now?"

Speed glanced across their faces. Both over fueld on drink and emotion. And he was stuck right in the middle of it.

"No Danny, we're both too drunk, and I'm busy talking to James. Go play with Flack. I'll talk to you tommorrow." Lindsay was trying very hard to keep it cool, but it was clear that if Messer didn't back off soon this country girl would erupt.

"You always say that. You always say tommorrow. I need to talk to you Montana."

Two strong arms from two different men started to drag Messer back to the bar. "C'mon Dan." Flack and Hawkes had been watching and decided to intervien. They had clearly delt with this situation befor and knew how and when to take action. "Let's not set any dramas off tonight."

Danny would't take his eyes off Lindsay. She was averting his gaze but was starting to sway.

Hawkes decided to take the next step in hope the keep the peace. "Perhaps Detecive Walker could make sure you get home safe Lindsay?" Speed noted the pleading look in Hawkes eyes. He took it as advice and stood up. "Sure, I'd be glad too." He tried to help Lindsay stand.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to worry bout me on you first night out with the team." She said, in a feeble attempt to act like a sober minded proffesional.

"It's no problem at all Linds." Said Speed, picking up her coat from behind her and starting to lead her towards the door.

"Thanks man, we appreciate it." Said Hawkes as they passed him. Speed could see Flack dragging Messer in the opposite direction. Messer was almost unconciouse now and was being entirely supported by Flack.

Speed got Lindsay outside and hailed a cab. "What's your address Lindsay?"

Lindsay mummled her address and directions to the driver. She sobered up slightly on the journey to her apartment. By the time they reached it she apologised th Walker for her drunken behaviour. She paid the cab driver and told Walker not to worry about her. Speed would have believed her if she hadn't tried to get out of the cab by pulling the window handle, and then falling out of the cab when she finally discovered how to open the door. Speed helped her inside and got her to her aparment safely. She had become sober enough to open her front door.

"Please, come in." She said "The least I can do is fix you a drink. I think I can certainly do with a coffee." Speed followed her into her home, closing the door behind him. Her aparment was nice. It was small, but it was completely hers. There were lots of photographs on the walls of what Speed assumed was her family. Other than those there was very little in the way of ornaments.

"How do you take it?" Lindsay called from the kitchen area.

"Black, no sugar thanks." Speed answered, still exploring his surroundings. "Is this home?" he asked, reffering to a photo of a farm house with a man and what he assumed was a teenage Lindsay in the foreground.

Lindsay walked over to where he was standing and handed him his coffee. "Yup." She said, sipping her own "That's me and my old man."

"Do you miss it?"

Lindsay sensed an amount of remourse in his voice. He wasn't looking at her, but into the picture. "Sometimes," she said "But I've gotten too used to the big city now."

She sat down on her sofa, Speed sat next to her.

"Is your family still in New York?" Lindsay asked.

Speed couldn't answer for a second. "Er...no. Everybody's gone." He thought that was the best answer to give. Not exactly lying, not exactly telling the truth, and not giving too much away. Speed decided to change the subject to something that would completely distract her from hiis life story. "So...Messer, huh?"

Lindsay groaned, closed her eyes and rolled her head back. "Yes, I slept with the office bicycle, yes I thought he would treat me differently, yes I'm a total girl and should get over it already."

Speed smirked at the response. "Glad to get that off your chest though, eh?"

Lindsay set down her coffee a snuggled into the comfy sofa. "I just can't stop wanting to kick myself. He was a good friend, a great friend, and a brilliant investigator."

"But a lousy boyfriend?" Speed finished for her.

Lindsay smiled at him, her eyes getting heavier. "Just a guy like any other. He spent two years trying to get me to go out with him. He helped me in so many ways. When we were finally together, it was good, for a while. But then..." she took a breath "A boy Danny was very close to was killed. Danny was completley distraught but refused to let anyone help him, not me, not Mac, not even his best friend. He wanted someone else for that point in time."

Speed put an arm around her.

"The little boys mother." They both sighed. He looked at her. Her gaze was distant now.

"That's an all out sad story." 'How could anyone find it hard to talk to her?' he said to himself.

Lindsay rested into his shoulder "Not the worst thing to happen in my life. Everyone does stupid things, and get stupid things done to them."

"You don't need to justify him Lindsay. It's ok to be angry. You shouldn't have to pay for others mistakes." Speed suddenly thought of his own situation. About how angry he was.

He looked down at Lindsay, she was now asleep. Looking at her calmed his mind. After that drunken rant she suddenly seemed so peaceful. There was even a small smile on her face as she slept.

Speed took a final sip of coffe and set his cup down on the table infront of him. He stood up and gently lifted Lindsay from the sofa. She murmered in his arms. He found her bedroom easily, as it was a small apartment, pulled back the covers and slowly lowered her into her bed. For a second he just watched her sleeping. This gave him a wave of calm he hadn't felt in a long time. He was about to leave, but thought he had better put a glass of water at her bedside as she would definately have a tad of a hangover in the morning.

He gave her one more glance befor heading for home.

**Chapter 3  
**

The scratchy mix of static and a DJ's voice is what arose Lindsay from her slumbers. She groaned as she rolled over, swatting at her bedside table trying to hit the alarm radio. After missing for the fourth time she strained to open her eyes, the morning light peeking through the curtis, welcoming her hangover to the world. Lindsay stabbed the off botton with her fingers. Resting her head on the pillow, but not daring to close her eyes for fear of falling back to sleep, she notices the glass of water, now dangerously balancing on the edge of her bedside table. She grabbed it before it could fall and took a few sips. She didn't usually have a glass of water by her bed at night, then she remembered. James. She smiled at the thought of him carefully putting her to bed. Maybe he was still here? She forced herself out of bed and went to scan the living room. Nobody. Lindsay sighed but then decided it was probably a good thing after catching her reflection in a mirror. Then she realised what a drunken wreck she must have appeared last night. Lindsay had another glance at her reflection befor stepping into the shower and getting ready for the day. Her shift didn't start until 10am but she was sure she'd need every minute to make finish sobering up and becoming completely human again.

After she emerged from the bathroom, getting dressed and finding a something to eat Lindsay started to gather her belongings and head into work. She thought that if she sat down she would fall asleep again. When she found her phone she discovered that she had 3 messages and one voicemail waiting. Worrying that the voicemail might be from Mac telling her there's been a massacre and she had to get her ass to work pronto, she listened to that first. She narrowed her eyes as she recognised the voice. It was Danny, he must have phoned her just after she left the bar because she could hear Flack and Hawkes in the background trying to get the phone from him. The message was mostly unaudible, but she made out "why won't you talk to me?""I'm trying""It's not all my fault""get off me Flack." She deleted it instantly. Then she cehcked her messages. The first was from Mac sent about 11pm last night

_Sorry Lindsay, every man for himself! I'll make it up to you, no nightshifts for a week!:)_

The second was from Stella

_Are you OK? Will catch up at work. xxxxxx_

The third message was the one that she was keen to reply to.

_Hey Linds, hope your head not giving you too much grief. See you at work. James_

She smiled and as she sent a reply _Morning saviour, head not too bad now but sure it will kick in later. Thanks for taking care of me. See you later._

Speed was in the lab analzying blood samples that Hawkes had brought in from his case. During their breif meeting Hawkes again thanked him for taking Lindsay home and apologised for his friends behaviour, explaining that there was some awkward history behind it. Speed told Hawkes that Lindsay had told him all about it befor she passed out for the night.

Lindsay wondered in not long after. She had tiedied her hair and layered on some heavy eye make-up to disguise her delicate state, but she was clearly consentrating very hard on walking steadily and without fault. Speed chuckled as she staggered past. "No use tryin to hide it, Linds. We're all trained investigators, remember?"

"I know," mumbled Lindsay as she carefully placed herself oto a lab stool "but I thought if I could at least fool myself, everyone else would start to believe it." She sighed deeply to compose herself, opened the awaiting file and started her work.

She drudged through her analysing relitively uninterupted. Mac hadn't paged her to assing a new case. Adam would occassionally appear with another interesting finding from his latest case. Lindsay had to admit, she was very impressed with his feild work as a CSI. His confidence was escalating too, especially around Mac. He was now able to make actual eye contact when talking to his superior now.

Lindsay was suddenly broken from her thoughts by a droplet of cold water splashing onto her finger. She instinctivley looked up. There wasn't a wet patch on the ceiling. She looked around her equipment to see if she had spilt any water on it. Then there was another cold droplet, this time down the back of her neck, followed by a male snigger. Lindsay narrowed her eyes and turned to face Walker. He had a dropper of water in his hands and burst into laughter at her glare.

"I'm sorry Linsay. You were just concentrating way to hard!"

"You are gonna get us into trouble." she stated, trying to hide a little smile but failing. She hadn't seen him smile like this since he started working at the lab. He always seemed so sullem and seriouse.

"Oh, I know. Guess I've just been stuck down here to long." Said Speed, starting back at his work, still giggling to himself.

"So why don't you ask Mac to put you in the field?" Lindsay stated, not as anything more than a comeback but Walker answered rather straightly.

"Not an option."

Lindsay sensed this was a sticky area. Curiouse as she was she shouldn't press him about. Not yet, they had only recently met. But still she wondered. He clearly regrets not being in the field, he's a terrific lab tech but trained as a detective and a CSI. Maybe he did something wrong and this was a dissaplinary action, but she couldn't see Mac agreeing to take on anybody with anything less than an imaculate record. She watched Walker, his cheery deminour now gone. She felt awful for robbing him of it. She certainly hadn't ment to make him feel bad from such a small remark.

She decided she should try to make ammends and acknowledge that she had done something that had made him feel awkward. She placed her small hands on his. Walker stopped what he was doing an looked at Lindsay, slightly surprised as he was now lost in his own thughts.

"Sorry." Lindsay said quietly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Speed scoffed, at himself rather than her "That's alright." he started "Like I said, I think I'm just tired of looking at four walls all the time." They stood sighlently for a moment.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" Lindsay suggested. Speed opened his mouth as if to make an attempt to decline, but he couldn't seem to form the words. Lindsay continued "It will get you out. You can show me were you used to hang. I've only been here a few years and haven't seen half the city. Well, unless you count all the crime locations."

Speed ran the idea over in his head. Why not, he thought. He hadn't been back in New York since he was a teenager. Everyone he had known had moved on and the FBI certainly wouldn't have sent him here if they thought there might be a danger.

He looked at Lindsay as she stood waiting expectantly. "Ok." he said, with an exaggerated sigh. "When do you wanna go out?" Lindsay's face lit up as his smile returned. "My next night off is Thursday."

Speed nodded, "Alright, Thursday. I'll meet you at your place."

Lindsay turned back to her work.

"We'll just go easy on the alcohol this time." Lindsay turned back to him at his remark only to catch him throw her a cheeky smile and run out of the room before she could attack him.

"Hey Lindsay!" Stella shouted down the corridor running to catch up with her friend as they both finished their shifts after a hard days work. "What's this I here about a date with the latest lab hottie on the block?"

"It's not a date." Linsdsay held the door open for her friend as they stepped out into the street. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Well, I overheard Ellie and Kim by the water cooler, saying that Lucy, who has been trying to get Walker's number since he got here, asked him if he help her with some of her lab work as she is so overworked..." Stella and Lindsay both exchanged an eye roll "...but Walker had to turn her down as he has promised to go out with you on Thusday night. So spill. And don't try to hide anything cos you know i'll find out."

"I just thought I should take him out to dinner, to make up for the last night when he had to drag me home drunk. Also, I think he's missed his old home."

Stella looked at Lindsay slightly puzzled.

"He's from New York."

"Oh," Stella stated in relization "Wow, you got more gossip than I did. I must be slacking."

"I figured I owed him, and this may help him feel a little better. It's not easy being the 'newby'."

"And it's agood way to get to know the neby." Stella nudged Lindsay with her elbow as the continued to walk the street. "He's gorgeous Lindsay, you so have a thing for him."

"I do not have a thing, he's nice." Lindsay said defencivley.

Stella continued to tease "Mmm, very nice."

"Not like that. It's too soon for anything like that anyway. It wouldn't be fair."

Stella haulted her pace and put her hand on her friends shoulder. Lindsay looked down. "I'm sorry, Lindsay. I didn't mean to go on."

"It's Ok." Lindsay said, the two women started walking again. "It's about time I finally get all that behind me anyway."

"Maybe this'll help. Going out more, making new friends."

"Maybe."

**Chapter 4**

Thursday night. Speed and Lindsay hadn't seen each other much the previous days. Lindsay had told Speed that she would leave all plans up to him as this was his 'Welcome to the lab' from her. He'd decided that he wasn't into dressing up for anything so it was to be a comfortabe jeans and shirt night. He had met Lindsay at her apartment and had taken her to a nearby bar for their first drink.

"Is this one of the places you used to come to?" Lindsay asked when their drinks arrived.

"Nah, I grew up a little further across the city." Speed replied, often having to remember not to give too much away. "Besides, I wasn't old enough to drink in bars when I left New York."

"Somehow I don't think that stopped you trying." Lindsay grinned taking a slug of her beer. "How are you finding working at the lab now?"

"It's Ok. I've had a geat time settling in. Hammerbacks' a bit of a character but everybody else seems reasonably sain."

"I understand I pulled a few noses out of joint asking you out tonight." Speed looked slightly startled. "Stella, she's the resident gossip and she knows everything that goes on in the lab." Lindsay informed him.

"Yeah, I got that. A few of the other lab rats informed me of her nickname."

"What nickname?" Lindsay said intrueged.

"If you haven't heard it and she hasn't found out then I'm certainly not going to tell you, but yes, to go back to your earlier statement, Lucy Pierce has been looking over my shoulder every since I arrived at the lab. It's nice to have a genuine excuse for a change instead of telling her I'm washing my hair every night."

"She can be persistant, she has a thing for fresh meat. Poor Adam, I remember his first day. He almost went straight into shock when she spoke to him."

Speed laughed "Oh God, how did he get outta that?"

"He just froze up and had to leave the room everytime she tried to ask him out. We think she also had a bit of a thing for Mac when she first started at the lab."

"Christ, never a dull moment in the New York crime lab!" Speed took a big gulp of his beer. "What's the Montana lab like?"

"Bozeman!" Lindsay corrected. "It's different, a fair bit smaller. I spent more time analysing mountain lion and bear attacks than actual murders."

"What made you wanna leave?"

Lindsay finished her last mouthful of beer "Wanted to see the big city." She looked at he empty bottle and ran he finger over he slowly peeling label. "I needed to get away from the country for a bit." Lindsay noticed that Walker had also finished his drink. "I'll get the next one." Befor Speed could protest and insist that this was his treat Lindsay had jumped up from her seat and was at the bar like a shot. He had noted a sense of remourse in her tone when she had answered his question. He didn't get a chance to pursue the topic. Lindsay reappeared as quickly as she left and immediately got onto her topic "So how long had you been with Interpol? You must have seen some pretty amazing places?"

This confirmed Speed's suspicion that Montana was a delicate situation with Lindsay. "I was with them about three and a half years." This was where his cover story came into effect. Though the FBI had placed Speed in Interpol he had a clear cover that he had to stick to. He had sat up nights going over the file when he had first gone into hiding. His new life summerized onto a few pieces of A4 paper, and he had studied it like an exam. He resented it now more than ever. Here he was enjoying himself, back in his old home with a new friend, and he couldn't even tell her who he really was. He was well aware that he could get another phone call at anytime telling him he had to uproot again and that would be the end of that. But he hadn't let anybody get this close to him in that whole time get this close to him since leaving Miami. Even then he didn't make it easy for people. But Lindsay was so easy to talk to. She had an air of mystery around her, which Speed probably recognised in himself. Whereas before in his placements he had been in more isolated groups, usually with others who were also in witness protection, everyone had kept pretty much to themnselves. But here was this wonderful girl, making a real effort and being so sincere in her welcoming, and he had to thank her with a lie.

He resited the scripted life that had been fabricated for him to her. Trying to make it sound real. He even caught himself trying to worm in some actual truths to the story, just so that he could tell himself it wasn't a total lie.

After a few more drinks they decided to find another place to get some dinner. Lindsay wanted Speed to take her somewhere that he used to go, but he insisted that she choose as he decided on the first bar.

"Introduce me to something new." He told he as they stepped onto the street. Lindsay took him to a small steakhouse not to far from her apartment. It was a place she usually got food to go but had never eaten inside.

Speed was amazed at her order. Lindsay managed to put away a large rib-eye steak, fries, salad and was now on a generouse sized helping of ice-cream.

"Where do you put it, Linds?" He stated "I know country girls have healthy appetites, but your a tiny thing."

Lindsay smiled as she tucked into her dessert. "I do my fair bit of working out. You put away a good meal yourself there sir!"

"I'm a guy! Food is quite up high on my prority list. Food..."

""Bikes and women."" they finished the last part of that statment together.

"You've heard it before." Speed said.

"Only from every guy I've ever been out with! What kinda bike do you ride?"

Speed was impressed. He couldn't see Lindsay as a biker chick "Ducati, but I haven't ridden for a while." This was true. His bike that he loved so much was in Miami. Or at least he thought it was. He would have liked to have left it to his brother, but he had never made a Will. For all he knew it could still be sitting in the Miami Dade crime lab parking lot. Or maybye H gave it to his parents?

"What kinda bikes you ridden?" Speed assumed Lindsay didn't own a bike, that just didn't seem to fit.

"Mainly Harley's." That really surprised Speed. That was a big bike.

"Guess there's more to you than meets the eye Miss Monroe."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just don't see you on the back of a Harley that's all."

They had both finished their meal and Speed got the cheque. Lindsay tried to get their before him but he told her that if she didn't want the rest of the lab to know how wasted she actually was the other night she'd let him pay.

They started to make there way to another bar. They were walking along the Brooklyn Bridge when Speed suddenly stopped. He was gazing at the view. Lindsay watched him. It was an amazing look at New York. Even at night. Lindsay always prefered this view at sunset, but Speed looked was looking at New York as though it was the most beautiful city in the world.

"How old were you when you left New York?" Speed thought for a moment, running a hand through his hair.

"Nearly sixteen."

"Wow, what made you move?"

Speed had to be careful. He was finding it a bit to easy to talk to this girl. He almost immediately surrendered his real life history. What was his cover again? It must be the drinks he thought.

He was really struggling to remember his story.

"I wanted to leave Montana when I was fourteen." Lindsay started, thinking that Walker was hurting about something from his passed. She thought that if she told him something that had hurt her so badly, then maybe that would help him.

"My friends and I were at a diner. I went to the bathroom, then I heard gunshots, screaming. Then it went silent. I peeked out to see if it was safe, but he was still there. All my friends were dead." Lindsay gulpped. "Two years ago I had to return to Montana to testify against the man responsible. I nearly backed down." The next part of the story is where her confusion kicked in. "But one of my new freinds here came and gave me support when I needed it." And that sentence, coming from her own lips gave her a small sense of clarity. Danny had been her friend. He had been a good friend, and that's what he should always have ever been.

Lindsay looked at the man standing next to her. Did he feel her sense of releif? Had she helped him at all?

Speed took a breath. Lindsay deserved some truth even if he couldn't offer all. He lifted his hand and brushed a stray strand of her hair that had gotten caught in a breeze behind her ear.

"That's a shocking story Lindsay, I'm so sorry." He licked his lips and returned his gaze the river beneath them. "I ran away. I left when a friend of mine died. We had gone on a ski trip the year befor with our school. But my friend had an accident." Lindsay's eyes her slowly filling with tears. Seeing that his pain mirrored her own made the empathy she felt almost unbearable.

Speed turned to face Lindsay. "He fell and became paralised. He was strong. Held on for almost a whole nother year. But after his final surgery..."Speed had to stop a second. He averted his eys and rubbed his hands over his face. "He didn't wake up." Lindsay allowed a single tear to escape and trickle down her face.

"After that nothing seemed to matter anymore. See I had signed up for NCU to do medical science. Hoping to cure him. But it just made more sense to leave."

Part of Speed's brain started screamnig at him 'What the hell are you doing? What next? You gonna tell her how you worked up your science degree in Miami, became a CSI in a lab that became a family to you, and then had to fake your death to escape some crazed lunatic?!'

He stopped. Lindsay put her gand to his face.

"I'm so sorry." She wispered. They both took each other in the others arms. Mimicing the others movements. Each burying their face in the others shoulder.

"Oh, James." Lindsay sighed after a few minuets. "I'm so sorry. This was ment to be a fun night. I didn't mean dig up past memories for you."

Speed held her tighter, then released her enough to look into her face. "Hey, stop that. I'm glad I came out with you tonight." Lindsy wiped her face as he spoke to her.

"Your the only person that's ever made me want to actually talk about it."

They smiled at each other breifly, then Speed took Lindsay by the hand and they walked back along the bridge.

Speed walked Lindsay to her door. It had been an intense night. More than Lindsay had planned for it to be, and they had bth decided it was time to say goodnight.

As Speed turned to walk back down the corridor something made him turn back to Lindsay before she closed her front door. She saw him hesitate, thinking he had forgotten something. She was suddenly suprised whe he took two big steps towards her, taken her in his arms and kissed her. What surprised her even more was that she had instinctivley kissed him back. Lifting her hands to brush her fingers through his dark curls, wishing this blissful moment would never end. Speed broke the kiss and they looked into each others eyes.

"Goodnight." He said again, leaving her, and headed down the stairs.

Pacing his small apartment Speed tried to get a hold of himself. He had feelings for Lindsay, that he was sure of. But he couldn't do this. Not to her. She could get hurt, in more ways than one. 'Besides', he told himself, 'she's just delt with one liar. I doubt very much she'd appreciate a man entering a relationship with her then discovering he isn't even who he says he is.'

He knew he was just trying to kid himself. Trying to convince himself he was weighing up the pros and cons for Lindsay's benefit, he knew at the end of it all the out weighing cons wouldn't matter. It would never change how he was feeling. The only real question was should he act upon his feelings, or bury them deep and continue this self torture. 'She may not even really be interested. She could just be rebounding.'

He spent the rest of the night kicking himself mentally. Trying to figure out how he would handle this the next day.

He and Lindsay both had the next day off he remembered. He certainly wasn't about to ignore her, or leave himself struggling with this uncertainty. He decided he would stop by her apartment about midday and try to resovle the situation. Knowing deep down that the second that he looked into those stunning brown eyes that he would just have to hope that his brain and heart wouldn't destroy each other in a battle of strength.

Lindsay heard a knock at the door, which diturbed her from her present day dream. Like Speed, she also had been pondering her feelings after last night, or rather, how was he going to feel about it the next day. She was aware this could be him at the door. She was preparing herself for him to say that it was a mistake, that it was an emotional heat of the moment kiss. If there was one thing she didn't want it was to feel more awkward than she already did at work. She decided to listen to what he had to say and convince herself that they could just be friends, and that's what they both needed at that point in time.

She opened the door and there he was. Tall, dark and handsome as ever. Her face lit up to a bright smile, she could't help it. And that smile warmed Speed's heart. He instantly lost that battle of mind vs heart.

"Hey." he said standing in the doorway, trying to remember his hard thought out speech about how they couldn't be together. But he was already a gonna.

Lindsay stood, forgetting entirely to invite him in. She was to busy trying to maintain her composure, awaiting dissapointment.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Speed asked. 'Perhaps the fresh air will help me focus on what I am supposed to tell her'. he thought to himself.

They walked down the street, towards central park, in reletive silence. Lindsay was expecting the inevitable 'we should just stay friends' speech. Speed was trying to give her the 'we should just stay friends' speech. But he just couldn't.

Why couldn't he do this? He'd done it thousands of times in the past. But there was something about Lindsay. She was just so relaxing? Was that the word he was looking for? Soothing? Calming? Warm? All these things. He was just so drawn to her.

As they reached the park Speed suddenly realised that they were holding hands.

'When did that happen?' he asked himself, slightly dumbfounded 'Did I take her hand, or did she take mine?'

"I love it here." Lindsay said breaking the silence. "When I first arrived in New York this was the place I used to come when I felt homesick. All the trees...it's even better when it rains, you can smell the grass."

Speed smiled. This woman was completely under his skin. She had this amazing sweet, soft side, but he knew that she could also take down any guy, even if he was twice her size.

He stopped in his tracks, causing her to hault and look back at him. He lifted his hand to her face and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and welcomed him.

Speed broke the kiss and took her hand again.

"Despite living in New York I never visited Central Park more than three times. Show me around."

Lindsay's eyes lit up and she led him through the park.

**Chapter 5**

Lindsay's now sunny disposition had not gone unnoticed at the lab. Mac had even commented on it, saying it was nice to see she was back to her cheery self. Danny had also noticed. He saw her and Hawkes having a lunchbreak together, laughing and chatting. He was walking over to join them, but Lindsay jumped up to leave. She went back to work without even noticing Danny. He took her place next to Hawkes.

"Someone's in a good mood." Danny said as he sat down with his lunch.

Hawkes finished his mouthful of sandwich. "Who? Her or me?"

"Lindsay. Your always in a good mood. Haven't seen her like that in a while."

Hawkes nodded "I'd say she's back on top form. Ya never know, she may even be prepared to actually have a conversation with you."

"She already did. She actually said 'Good morning' to me when she came in."

Hawkes raised his eyebrows. He was impressed. He had hated seeing how her break up with Danny had effected her. As always Danny had wise assed his way around dealing with it, but she was the one who felt humiliated and hurt. He knew she had been kicking herself for falling for Danny in the first place, knowing his rep with the ladies. She had tried very hard at not letting it interefere with the workplace, but Danny would every now and then would just push her buttons. But now, it seemed, enough time had passed that she could just get on with things. He didn't seem to bother her anymore.

Hawkes had also noticed her growing friendship with Walker. And why not? Walker was very easy to get on with. Perhaps having someone else being the 'newbie' had helped her.

"I was wondering, Hawks." Danny interupted Hawkes train of thought "Do ya think mabye she'd be ready to actually forgive me?"

"I dunno Danny. I wouldn't push it. No sense in tearing open a scar."

Danny looked a bit dissapointed. Seeing Lindsay smiling again had reminded him of how he had fallen for her in the first place. He hadn't ment to be such a bastard about it. He kept telling himself at the time that he was in a bad place, and that it was his nature, why should he be ashamed of that. But as time went on, and the more he saw how much he had hurt her, the worse he felt. He knew that if they could just work it out they would both feel better. Everything would be Ok. But Lindsay wouldn't even talk to him.

As the next few days followed it was just like before, when they had first started working together. Joking and laughing, but working so well. Danny even worked a case with Lindsay. And as she got happier, he felt as though he was getting happier. All the pain was going away.

Despite Hawkes advice Danny decided to take things a step further. He knew he could get his happy Montana back.

Down in the lab Speed was bagging and labelling evidence from a now closed robbery case and preparing evidence for court, probably the most boring part of his job. Stella wondered in and placed a file on his desk.

"Afternoon, Walker." She greeted.

"Bonesera." he replied not looking up from his work. "What can I do for you today?"

Stella stepped closer towards him "I've just been checking out an old case. This cop killer, he's trying to appeal, got no chance, but we just wanna make sure. His name is Davy Penrod." Stella watched Speed for a reaction. He kept his form, but a warning bell in his head started to ring.

"I could check the files out for you if you want Stella."

"It was quit a famous case, spead over two states. He killed a millionaire and his wife. Sure you don't recoginize the story?"

Speed looked up at her.

"I may have been overseas."

Stella nodded, more to herself than to him. "Well, I'm sure the case he safe. His appeal will most likely be denied anyway. See ya later."

Stella stomped down the corridor. The story about the appeal had been a complete fabrication, but she needed to confirm her suspisions.

**Chapter 5**

Danny glanced at his phone, to check the time and to see if she had sent a message. He was waiting in the park on a small bridge, which he assumed she thought was 'their spot'. As her temperment had cooled dramatically lately he felt that now was the best time to try and get things straight between them. Danny had sent Lindsay a text earlier to meet him after work.

He went over and over in his head exactly what he was going to say. How best to go about this. Then he looked up and saw her walking towards him. His face lit up as she approached. Lindsay managed a friendly smile. Slightly forced but not nearly as uneasy as usual.

"Hi." he greeted, as though he was meeting a blind date.

"Hey." Lindsay tried avoiding eye contact with her former lover. "What's up?"

Danny stood awkardly, suddenly at a loss for words. Lindsay waited expectantly. Slightly puzzled, but knew this wasn't going to be a work related conversation. Danny licked his lips 'Here goes' he tought to himself. "Montana...I...I want to apologise. I feel...awful." Danny was slightly starting to stammer, he was really struggling to get this out. 'Damn' he thought' I knew exactly what I wanted to say a second ago.' "Lindsay, I want us back."

Lindsay finally looked at him. She huffed sadly. She tried to speak but he started again "Montana, what I did was inexcusable. Believe me, I've heard every excuse for cheating under the sun, 'it jus happened', 'I needed someone', 'I'm not the first man one the earth to do it'. I can't say any of those things to you. All I can say is I'm sorry I hurt you so badly, and beg that you can forgive me, please. It's agony seeing you everyday and not being able to touch you. Please Lindsay. Don't forget what we had." He stood looking at her. She looked down at her feet.

"Danny, I wanna go back to how we were before." She finally said.

"Me to, me to." Danny stated desparately. "It'll be just how it was, before I loused up. It'll be better..."

Lindsay put her hand up to stop him. "No Danny, I mean before you and me. Before we got together. Back when we respected each other, when we were good. That's when we were at our best." Danny looked completely destroyed, but Lindsay had to finish. She had to get this through to him to make it clear for herself. "You saved me Danny. You helped me at possibly the most awful time in my life. I don't think I could have ever managed that without you. And...maybe...we did need our relationship then. But perhaps it shoulda been just a one night stand. Maybe that's all we shoulda had. God, I know...the whole lab knows you were chasing me around for almost two years. After we slept together thogh, it wasn't the same. And then you wouldn't let me help you in anyway when you needed it back. It felt wrong anyway I looked at it. I've tried to let it all go, but everytime I think I've delt with it and can relax working with you again, you try to get too close, but your not the same person you were. The Danny I fell in love with died along with that little boy." Lindsay stood fast. Suddenly amazed at how easy it was to get this all out in the open. "Please Danny, lets once and for all call it a day."

Danny lowered his head "But, I love you." He felt desparate. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. "And I know you must still love me. You say I've changed? Everybody changes. You've changed. We changed alot together." he held her by the shoulders, trying to show her how much he needed her. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I even thought..." Lindsay started to shake her head and wriggle from his grasp. "...I was gonna ask you to marry me." Lindsay gasped, near tears now. "I even saw a ring I thought you'd like. I was savin' for it."

"It's too late!" she blurted out "I've fallen in love with somebody else!" They both looked surprised. Lindsay didn't realise until that point, but it was true. She was in love.

Lindsay walked past him. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. She wasn't his Montana anymore. She was back to being Lindsay Monroe, CSI from Bozeman Montana.

She wanted to tell him. She was walking to his apartment, she was so happy and she wanted to tell him. Lindsay made her way up the staircase leading to his door. As she approached she heard a raised voice. His voice. This concerned her. She had never heard him like this, but it was definately his voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying or who he was saying it to. She dawdled her last few steps to his door in hope that he finished his 'conversation' befor she got there. She lingered outside a few seconds. Then knocked on the door, a little louder than she intended to.

The shouting immediately stopped. She heard him mummble something else, then his footsteps as he came to answer the door. Speed stood there, looking as though her was shocked to see her.

"Are you alright?" Lindsay asked innocently.

Speed knew she had heard the shouting, but wasn't sure if she had made sense of it. His heart sank, looking at her face. She was trying to force a smile, in hope that it would encourage one from him.

"Lindsay..." Speed tried, but had no idea what to say to her. "Lindsay, please come in." Lindsay accepted his invite. Speed led her to the sofa, and they both sat down. She looked at him quizzically. Had he recieved bad news? Had Danny figured out who she had ment and phoned him to cause trouble.

Speed wasn't looking at her. He was holding her hand, strocking it delicately with his fingers.

"Lindsay, I need to tell you something." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He turned to look at her in the eyes. "It's a story. What I'd call a cruel, unfair tale of a young CSI. A young CSI who worked hard, listen and learned. Felt secure in his surroundings and had a strong sense of self worth as he accomplished case after case, putting murdererd and rapists behind bars where they belong. But this young, naive detective was so sure that working behind the scenes of some of these cases ment that he was in no danger. You and I both know that isn't the case." Lindsay nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, one day there's a lot of commotion buzzing around the crime lab. Two officers had been killed either side of town, at their homes, within an hour of each other. A few days later a greatly admired detective is gunned down on his way to a scene. Over the next three weeks, eight more people where dead, including an analyst at the lab where the CSI worked. You see, about three years befor these killings started, a multi murder case had been solved. The suspect had been found guilty and had been given the death penalty. Nobody thought anything more about it. Nobody thought for a moment that there were strong connections. Possibly to the mob, powerful drug dealers, it's still unknown. But all the people that died where involved with the case. The officers that arrested him, the detective in charge, jury members, even his own damned lawyer. And not just them. Their families, anyone that could lead them to he next person. People were tortured. It became clear that nobody was safe."

"Not even the people behind the scenes." Lindsay added, showing him that she was taking it all in. He wasn't sure if she had guessed it all out yet. He nodded and continued.

"That's when the FBI stepped in. Even though three years had passed, and people had moved state, gotten promoted, they were still being found and murdered. The CSI, now slightly older, and wiser, had to make a choice. He wanted to stand his ground, go back to the case, solve it and save the day. Or run and hide, like others involved. He was advised the best option was to dissapear." Speed looked away from Lindsay now. His voice cracking with despare. "But not just dissapear. He had to die. He had to die and watch his friends and family deal with it." Speed buried his face in his hands. Lindsay knew now. She put her arms around him, reating her chin on his shoulder. Speed let out a sob.

"What was his name?" her words a soft wisper next to his ear.

"What?" Speed his head and looked at her. She took his hands into hers.

"The CSI. What was his name?"

Speed sniffed. Looking into her eyes. Those wiskey coloured eyes that where so full of mystery and assurance.

"Speedle. Tim Speedle." Lindsay smiled delicately, brushing his hair back away from his face gently.

"Pleased to meet you, Tim Speedle." They sat in a strong embrace for a while. Tim pulled away to look into her eyes again. He found them calming. Even more so now he had entrusted her with more than he had ever trusted anyone with. Then realisation swept over him. What had he done.

"Oh God, Lindsay." He stood upbruptly and racked his hands through his hair. Lindsay was so confused.

"I'm so sorry. I have just put you in so much danger." The severity of the situation sunk in and he started darting about the apartment, occassionally glancing out the window. Lindsay stood. She put her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him.

"What's going on? Who was on the phone?"

Speed's panic was rising. He kept looking at her, then closing his eyes, damning himself.

"Tim. Please, tell me. You can now. You've told me this much. What the hell else is going on?"

"There's been a security breach." Speed finally found his composure. "One of the others that was in witness protection was found dead this morning. The damned FEDs. They must have a leak in their office." He took Lindsay in his arms again. "Lindsay, you have to forget everything I just told you."

Lindsay stood staring at him.

"I've fallen in love with you Tim Speedle." Befor Speed could react Lindsay pulled him towards her and kissed him firmly. He didn't resist her. When she kissed him the rest of the world dissapeared for a moment. But then he pulled away. Neither of them said anything. Not for a moment. They looked longingly into each others eyes.

"You have to leave don't you." Lindsay finally said.

"I don't know. I don't know. Agent Wilkinson just phoned me to warn me. They don't know who or how many are involved. They have suspects, but I have no idea how long it's gonne be till I get some more answers." He was scared. Not just for himself, but his family, friends, and now Lindsay.

"Let me help."

Speed shook his head "No, Linds..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Yes, Tim." She stated firmly "You've trusted me with this much. I'm not just gonna abandon you and leave you to deal with this by yourself. I don't beleive that you would be so free with this information with just anybody. I care about you." She stroked his face soothingly. He looked exhausted, desparate and full of panic. She held him close and gave him a soothing kiss.

They lay in bed, just looking at each other. Speed delicately traced his fingers over her face, brushing stray strands of hair away from her eyes.

"How long have you been running?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Nearly four years."

"Where did they send you?"

Speed thought for a moment. He had been shuffled around quite a bit at the beginning of his witness protection. "I had to spend about ix months in Washington, just to be watched and to wait until they finally found the safest place for me. I got this new identity and the set me up with Interpol. I was sent to thier departmant in France for some training. Then all of a sudden I was shipped off to Zambia."

Lindsay listened eagerly, his story facsinating her. He told her of the interesting adventures he had overseas, the bizzare characters he had come across, the things he had learnt. His story ended with him in Romania when he was informed that it as now safe enough for him to return to the United States. But it would never be safe enough for him to return from the grave.

"I can't even begin to imagine how your feeling." Lindsay said. Speed put his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He kissed her softly.

"It's not always so bad, so long as I can concentrate on work, I've gotten to see some great places. But lately I haven't been able to concentrate that well lately." Speed turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "But maybe that'll get easier now." He lent forward to kiss her again but a sudden ringing disturbed them. Lindsay reached for her phone that was buried somewhere under the sprawled items of clothing.

She rolled her eyes at the persistant ring.

"Monroe." she stated down the phone to the rude awakener. Speed shifted towards her and started kissing her shoulder as she listened to the caller. He heard the voice muffling orders down the phone and guessed it was Mac.

"Alright. On my way." She ended the call in a huff. "Sorry, I have to go." She kissed Speed and started to get dressed. Speed jumped out of bed and put his jeans back on.

As he walked Lindsay to the door she suddenly stopped and spun around, as though she had forgotten something vital. She looked up into Speed's adoring eyes.

Remembering the prior events and conversations she had to ask "Your not just gonna dissapear are you?"

Speed looked away, licked his lips "Lindsay, if I put you in danger..."

""I can handle danger. Somedays I wish for it. There's no reason why you should have to be alone Tim. I just can't stand the thought of never seeing you again, and not knowing whether you alive, or if they got to you."

Speed put his hands on her shoulders. "If I get anymore information I will make every effort to tell you."

This seemed to be enough to satisfy her. She lifted up on tiptoe to give Speed a kiss goodbye, then she left smiling.

"Speedle." the voice on the phone said urgently "It's agent Wilkinson, the breach has been found and delt with, but you're still in danger! We don't know how many people know that you're still alive or where you are."

Speed cursed under his breath. "What about my family?"

"They're safe. Still blissfully unaware of the whole situation. Don't worry, we're keeping a close watch on them. We've also updated Lt Cain in Miami." Agent Wilkinson continued hurridly. "We have to get you back out of the county."

"When?" sighed Speed, panic and dread already exhausting him.

"Tonight. I don't know where yet, but I'll update you at the airbase, but you have to get going now!" The phone clicked dead and the dial tone sounded. This all to familiar sound that Speed had come to associate with another uncomfortable uprooting. But this time hurt more. It hurt more than the first time. He almost wanted to give up and let them come to get him.

His thoughts went to Lindsay and he stopped thinking about himself. He had images of her discovering him gone without a word, never knowing what had become of him as her life went on. She didn't diserve this. Not another one with no explanation. It wasn't fair, and Speed was sick of 'not fair'. There had to be more to the rest of his life than this, he should be able to offer more than this. He grabbed his minimal belongings and headed to the door, leading to the next stage of his life. But this time he wanted a little of it his way.

**Chapter 6**

The crime lab was always a busy and generally noisey place, but the raised voices of Mac Taylor and Stella Bonesera were heard from one side of the bilding to the other. Their co-workers had long since learned that it wasn't even worth attempting to evesdrop to find out what the commotion was all about. It was best just to hurry on by and try to avoid being in either one firing line for the rest of the day.

"How dare you against my authority, Stella! I can't beleive you would do something like this!" Mac bellowed.

Stella glared at him across from his desk "You didn't think that any of us would pick up on anything. We're CSI's Mac! You hired us to investigate this well. When were you planning on telling me that we had a member of the team in witness protection?"

"I wasn't Stella. Not because I didn't trust you. Not because I didn't think that you couldn't help, but because I was under orders."

Stella stood with her hands om her hips, gathering her composure.

Mac slummped down in his chair "You have compramised a very delicate situation Stella. How did you find out? Who else knows?"

Stella shook her head, scolding herself "Hawkes and Danny."

Mac rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"We were discreet, Mac."

Mac gave her a stern look. "Get them both up here now. This has to be fixed, Stella."

Hawkes and Danny entered Mac's office, brining with them all their findings, knowing they were in for a rough ride. They stood next to Sella, feeling like naughty school children that had been sent to the principles office. Hawkes put the file that they had compiled down on Mac's desk.

Mac opened it and saw how they had figured it all out.

"We all knew there was something suspicious about him, Mac." Started Hawkes.

"We were doing it to protect the lab." Stella finished.

Mac thought hard as continued to go through the file. He felt that it was as much his fault then, not making sure that Speed was safe on his watch.

"C'mon Mac," Danny stepped in "You trained us to be the best. Of course we were gonna find out."

Mac had to admit, he was impressed, and should be damned proud of their devotion to the lab. He looked seriously at them.

"This can go no further." He closed the file. "Now you know this much I suppose you should now know that there has been a security breach in the FBI. I guess you guys could offer some support..."

Danny intruppted "Whoa! There's been a breach? So this guy could have been found now by guys who are out to get him?"

"Yes."

"So, everybody he knows here, the whole lab is now also in danger." Stella finished.

Danny became horrified. 'Lindsay!' he thought.

"I'm being kept up to date at this time. I will try to keep you three informed but this can go no further." Mac took the file and started to put peice by peice through the paper shredder.

Danny was aleady gone, with one item that he had decided to keep out of the file.

"Lindsay, Lindsay it's me. Open up!" The voice was unmistakeable. Danny was pounding on her front door sounding more desparate than he ever had. Lindsay really didn't feel like having to deal with him again.

"Danny, please. Go home."

"Lindsay, this isn't about us. I promise. You gotta let me in, this is serious."

Lindsay opened the door. Danny looked as though he had just run a marathon. He was clutching a peice of paper in his hand.

"I know you have been getting close to this guy, Walker."

Lindsay rolled her eyes "Danny..."

"Listen to me." he said stepping closer towards her. He took her hand and placed the peice of paper in it. She started to unfold it.

"Stella asked me and Hawkes to check into him a bit. She thought he'd been acting kinda strange, ya know those feelin's she gets. And she's usually right."

The paper was a photocopy of a newspaper clipping. A Miami newspaper. The headline read 'OFFICER KILLED IN KIDNAPPING INVESTIGATION'. Underneath was a photograph of Speed looking slightly younger, and less tired, next to that a photograph of a jewellrey store, where his 'death' must have taken place.

"He's in witness protction, Linds."

"I know." she sad quietly. Danny look astounded. He was about to speak when there was another loud knock at the door.

Lindsay opened the door to find Speed standing there. "Lindsay," he started, short of breath "I've been given the red light. I'm leaving tonight and I want you to come with me."

Lindsay couldn't believe what she was happening. Why couldn't things ever be simple for her? She was sure she loved Speed, and she knew he must be living in a continual nightmare. But she'd be giving up her whole life. Her job, friends, family, she knew she'd never see any of them again if she went with Speed. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot the company she was in.

Danny stepped closer towards her and tuned her to face him. "Linds, don't you dare. I know I'm responsible for all that's gone wrong with us, but I'm begging you. Give us another chance." Lindsay saw the tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't exist without you here, Montana. Even if you won't take me back, there's no way I'd survive not knowing you were safe. What he's offering you...he doesn't even know where he's gonna end up. He's in the worst kinda danger and he's draggin' you into it. Please Linds. I love you."

Which liar was worse. The one that deliberately lied because he had become traumatized due to the death of a young child, or the one who had to lie to protect himeslf and others all in the line of duty. But that was quite a sacrifice. She hadn't done anything to warrent a threat to herself or those she loved. Giving it all up, for Speed. A man she hardly knew. She didn't even know his real name until a day ago.

Surely there was another option. But what about her heart? She wouldn't have Speed.

"Montana, there is no way in hell..."

"Danny stop!" She barked at him "You don't have any rights over me Danny. Your hardly one to take advice from."

Lindsay noticed a strange smell as she spoke. 'Damn, getting careless again, not thinking straight.' she scolded herself beleiving she had left her stove on.

Looking at her stove to turn the offending knob off she noticed that it wasn't switched on at all. She listened for a moment for a hissing sound. Nothing. 'That's odd' she thought.

"Do you guys smell...?"

The oder was getting stronger. Gas!

Realisation spread over their faces. Speed bounded to the window and looked for anything to confirm his suspision. There he saw it. A little further up the street. A van, that had been made feebly to resemble a gas repair man's van. Speed doubted very much that this was a genuine repair job. It certainly wasn't worth the risk of just hoping this was aan accidental leak.

"How many people are in this building?" Speed asked Lindsay desparetly.

"At least thirty." The three of them exited the apartment hurridly.

"We'll pull the fire alarms, get the building evacuated. I'll take the top floor." Speed stated heading upstairs.

"I'll get the next two floors up, Lindsay take these bottom two and call for back up." Danny said following up the stairs. Lindsay grabbed her phone and called in to Mac. "Mac, it's Lindsay. We've got a gas leak, possibly sabotage, at my address. Get back up here asap." Mac responded and told her to work quickly and get out of there. Above her Lindsay heard doors banging and muffled voices giving orders and direction. Then the fire alarms stared to sound.

Linsay came to her neighbours door and knocked loadly.

"NYPD everybody out, we've gotta evacuate the building." The smell was getting stronger. She quickened her pace. Banging on each door as she passed it. People started to fill the corridor, she usered them down the stairs. More people appeared from the upstairs apartmants. Above the high pitch noise of the fire alarm Lindsay heard various sirens echoing in the distance. The corridor filled with noise, people shouting in confusion adding to the strain on her ears. As the last of her neighbors emerged down the stairs Lindsay heard her voice being called. Danny reached for her.

"We gotta get outta here." Lindsay looked over Danny's shoulder.

"Where is he?" she asked him.

Danny shook his head. "I dunno, I thought he had already gone by."

Lindsay pushed past Danny, but he grabbed her arm firmly.

"I can' let you go back up there." Lindsay struggled in his grasp. "Lindsay, we have to go!"

She finnaly broke free and charged up the stairs, hearing Danny yell her name behind her, followed by his own feet racing after her. She ran up what felt like countless flights of stairs, Danny just a few strides behind her. When she got to the roof she scanned the area for Speed. Where was he?

Then she heard a gun shot. Scuffling. Yells and curses.

Danny appeared beside her, his gun already in his hand. He pulled Lindsay behind him cautiously and took the lead. Behind the water tower two men struggled with each other. One had a gun in his hand, but any attempt to shoot his target was being thwarted. There was another gun, Speed's, not to far from where Danny and Lindsay where now standing. There where also numerus bulletholes in the surrounding walls.

Lindsay now had her gun in her hand. Danny gave her a glance to make sure she was ready, then looked back.

"Freeze! NYPD." Danny bellowed. The two figures twisted and scuffled.

"Down on your knees!" Lindsay called out. The situation infront of them slowed down, the figures becoming identifyable. Speed stood with an arm around his neck, the assailant using him as a sheild, holding a gun to his temple. Speed struggled in the headlock, his left arm oozing blood. His eyes locked onto Lindsay. She stood poised, her weapon aimed at Speed's attacker. The man holding Speed was at least five inches taller than he was, and much stockier in build He was waering a grey boiler suit, perhaps a disguise to get into the building and tamper with the gas main. He also had a wound on his forhead, which was bleeding down his face.

Danny started to inch forward, keeping his gun fixed on his target.

"Alright, put the gun down and step away." Danny called.

"Back off." spat the assailant. He dragged Speed closer to the edge of the building, tightening his grip on his neck as he moved. Speed grunted, struggling for air. Danny and Lindsay stepped forward.

"Just put the gun down and let the officer go. You don't wanna do this." Danny continued his text book negotiating. Lindsay kept her eyes on Speed. Danny and Lindsay stepped slowly apart from each other, trying to get two differant angles on the assailant.

"There's nowhere else to go."

Speed's attacker was showing signs of panic, knowing that there was no way out of this.

"Step away from the door." He demanded, Danny abliged but did not shift his gaze. Speed was dragged along the roof, back towards the starewell.

Lindsay was now by where his gun had fallen.

"Alright, you can get away now, just let him go." Danny ordered.

The man sneered as he opened the door with his elbow. "Sorry officer, but he's worth more dead than alive." Speed looked at Lindsay. She had a look of sheer determination on her face, masking the fear that was lurking in her eyes.

Beside her she heard a click. Danny had cocked his gun. The unknown man raised his gun at Danny. Lindsay aimed at the man's shoulder and fired. Speed broke free from his captors grasp, jamming his elbow into the mans gut. But the assailant grabed the back of Speed's collar. The two of them tumbled down the stairwell.

"C'mon!" called Danny to Lindsay as she picked up Speed's gun. The two of them pursued down the stairs. The smell of gas was now overwhelming. They had to get out of their fast.

Speed had managed to get his attackers gun and had him cornerd at the end of the corridor. The assailant just smiled back at Speed. He outstreaching his arm he revealed a lighter in his hand, poised and ready. Lindsay peered over Danny's shoulder.

"You'll kill us all." Speed stated.

Not taking the sickening grin off his face, the man laughed "Detective Speedle, you are not to leave this building alive."

Speed gulped, and thought for a moment.

"Danny," he said calmly "Get yourself and Lindsay outta here. Take the fire escape."

Danny turned and took Lindsay's hand. She snatched it away from him. "I'm staying with you Tim. He's got nothing now."

"DANNY, GET HER OUT!" Speed bellowed, cocking his gun, elighting terror in his attackers eyes. Danny grabbed Lindsay around her waist and pulled her out onto the fire escape. She kicked and grabbed and screamed, but Danny was saving her with all his desparation. She fought his grasp down two flighhts of stairs, the sirens of fire trucks flashing beneath them.

Then there was the inevitable explosion.

It felt as though the whole world shook. Fire, brick, dust. The sound of groaning metal and the boom of the explosion sounded as though the building itself was dying. It felt like slow motion to Lindsay. Danny had held onto her with all his mite. Then there was blackness. She wasn't sure for how long. Even in the dreaded dark she could hear all the commotion around her. People screaming, sirens blaring, brick and glass breaking.

Slowly, she regained control of her body. Her eyes stung as she opened them. She was trapped in a spinning world of missed. Her body felt numb and heavy at the same time. As she stood she tried to focus on her surroundings. Her ears were ringing from the blast. She felt as though she had been robbed of her senses.

Gaining control she realised that she was now on the ground. Had the explosion knocked them over the fire escape? Or had the fire crew gotten them to safety?

"Lindsay!" A muffled voice chocked through the smoke. Lindsay, still slightly disriorientated, followed the voice. She litereally stummbled over Danny.

"Danny." she looked at him. He was covered in dust from the building and had an open wound on his right cheek. His eyes were narrowed as he too was trying to regain his senses. They helped each other up.

Danny pulled Lindsay away from the flame engulfed building, fearing that another explosion may occur. The closer they stepped away from the wreckage, the clearer Lindsay's mind became. As the reached the ambulances and were surrounded by medics Lindsay glanced over the crowed.

"Where is he?" she asked, mainly to herself but Danny heard. "Where is he?" She repeated striding back towards her now demolished home.

"Lindsay no!" she heard Danny's voice behind her.

Another explosion came and knocked Lindsay off her feet. Several gasps were heard behind her. She was lifted by two medics back to safety. She said nothing. Just stared at he rubble, waiting for Speed to appear.

"Montana. Montana." Danny tried to get her to snap out of her daze "Lindsay."

She turned, responding to her name. For a second hoping it was somebody else.

"You should go Danny, find out if everybody else is Ok."

"It's not that easy. You have something of mine, Lindsay."

She looked up at him, peering through her strands of fringe. This was the first actual direct eye contact she had made with Danny Messer without it hurting in a long time.

"Take it back." she wispered but clear enough for him to make out.

An image emerged from the rubble and surrounding dust. Lindsay sat bolt upright, trying to make out the figure. People ran forward to assist the person. Lindsay stood, and started to walk towards the group. Her heart sank when she recognised the suvivor as one of the fire men. She looked at the destroyed building. Then turned ever so slowly, scanning the faces of the crowd. She saw Mac talking with Danny, who had now taken Linsay's place, sitting in the ambulance. A sleak black car appeared through the mist. Two men in suits stepped out and approuched Mac. They exchanged words and shiffted gazes, towards Danny, towards Lindsay, towards each other. Mac gave Danny a reassuring pat on the shoulder and headed towards Lindsay. He stopped, keeping a space between them, but extended his arms. Lindsay stepped straight into the hug, closing her eyes, the tears stinging them. She heard Mac gulp. Still holding Lindsay tightly he looked down at some rubble by his feet. He kicked it as though he was kicking away some pain.

'It was like this when Claire died.' he said to himself. The scene reminding him of his worst nightmare. He pulled back from Lindsay, brushed some hair out of her face.

"We need to go." He said calmly.

Lindsay tried to protest, glancing again at the wreckage.

"I don't think he's in there Lindsay." She looked into his face. Was that a twinkle in his eye? Mac led her towards the ambulances. The one with Danny in had already gone. They stopped as they approached the men in suits.

"Lindsay, this is Agent Wilkinson and Agent Evers. They'll want to talk to you after you've seen the doctors." Lindsay said nothing. She just nodded in reponse, bearly aware, as Mac continued to walk her to the ambulance. A medic assisted them into the vehicle. She hadn''t a clue what either of them were saying. As she lay down onto the streatcher she drifted further into a daze, voices becoming less audible, sight becoming mistier. They exhuastion took over her and she was in a heavy but tormented sleep.

**Epilogue**

Lindsay Monroe stepped onto the street the end of her shift. She took in a deep breath a smiled at the sight around her. Bozeman. Home. A town that no longer gave her nightmares. She accepted the beautiful place for what it was and was proud to be a part of it.

She had been back almost eight months now. Her supervisor took no hesitation in giving her her old job back. Mac however took some persuading in letting her go. But this wasn't it for Lindsay. She had progressed drastically since she left the Bozeman team. Her new talents allowed her to travel to other locations, helping with cross jurastiction cases, this assured Mac that this wouldn't be the last he saw of Detective Monroe.

Lindsay was just about to cross the street to her car when one of the troopers ran out of the building.

"Detective." he called, handing her a piece of paper. "This is from the Captain. Says he wants you to take care of it." Lindsay examind the sheet. It was just a location. No other information.

"What is it? A disturbance?"

The trooper shook his head "Couldn't tell ya ma'am. He said you'd be Ok by yourself."

This was very curious. But then her captain was very confident in his team. He was often sending some poor ranger off to take on a bear or a couger, just trusting that they would call for back up if they needed it. But Lindsay didn't feel like taking on a bear by herself.

"Ok, tell him I'll deal with it, but he'd better come running if there's trouble." she smiled at the trooper and set about her task.

The location led her just out of town, towards a creek, where some woodlands began. She surveyed the area. She couldn't see anything at a glance. Nothing looked disturbed. Then she thought she saw something, a shadow lurking in the trees. She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the shape, one hand cautiously brushing her gun. She unbuttoned the hulster. There was something there.

"Alright." She called into the woods, knowing that if it was a bear it was hardly likely to reply. "Come on out..."she was about to finish identifying herself but was stopped short when the figure emerged.

"It's alright Detective, I'm unarmed." Speed stepped out of the shadows, looking healthy and as handsome as ever, and with his trademark mischeivious smile on his face.

Lindsay rushed forward, her feet splashing through the shallow creek, then pounding onto the bank on the other side, and straight into Speed's arms.

She kissed him passionately which he returned with full force.

After a few moment, Lindsay reluctantly broke the kiss, but she wanted to look at Speed. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

She held his face in her hands. She never thought she'd see him again.

"Hi," she started "I'm Lindsay Monroe. What's your name today?" Speed smiled at her.

"Timothy Speedle. Now and forever more." Lindsay through her arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss, never wanting to let go.


End file.
